Smile
by EmzF
Summary: A su lado, el chico de pelo negro sólo puede esbozar una enorme sonrisa. James no se da cuenta en ese instante, pero esa sonrisa es uno de los momentos más decisivos de toda su vida.


**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Smile**

* * *

Ansioso, deseoso, nervioso, y sobre todo muy, muy impaciente.

James —a duras penas, incluso con la ayuda de un chico de tercero, Paul, cree que se llama—consigue colocar el baúl en la rejilla que hay encima de los asientos y se dispone a esperar. El tren aún no ha arrancado y ya está deseando llegar a su destino. Su primer curso en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

_Tic, tac._

_Tic, tac._

_Tic, tac._

Los segundos pasan eternos, haciendo del tiempo un verdadero suplicio. Lo cierto es que él nunca se ha caracterizado por ser demasiado paciente.

En un último gesto se coloca las gafas —y es que han debido dar de sí, últimamente no hacen más que caérsele— y se dispone a salir del vagón. Tiene hambre, y según ha dicho su padre hay una mujer por todo el tren vendiendo comida. Una comida que su madre no le deja probar si no se ha tragado hasta el último trozo de coles de bruselas.

—¡Idiota, te has colado! —Escucha.

—Niños, niños —Dice la voz de una mujer, que parece mayor—. Dejadlo ya, hay dulces para todos.

Acelerando el paso, James se acerca hasta el origen de la discusión.

Cuatro niños —de su edad, sino un año más— se arremolinan alrededor del carrito de los dulces, ahogando a la regordeta señora.

—¡Esa caja de grajeas es mía! —Exclama u niño rubio—. ¡Dámela, es la última que queda!

El niño rubio intenta saltar para alcanzar la caja de grajeas de todos los sabores, que otro chico mantiene en alto, dejándola así lejos de su alcance. A James ambos le parecen idiotas.

La gente ha salido de sus compartimentos, asomando las cabezas para observar el alboroto.

De pronto alguien pasa por su lado, empujándole. Todo sucede demasiado deprisa. James trastabilla —a pesar de sus enormes reflejos. Siempre se ha jactado de ello— y cae hacia delante, pisando en el camino al chico que mantenía en alto el paquete de grajeas Bertie Bott, haciendo que estas caigan al suelo, desperdigándose por todo el pasillo del tren.

—¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? —Dice el chico—. ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

James se levanta y le mira. Apenas puede verle los ojos —aunque casi puede jurar que son grises— con el flequillo tapándoselos. Parece una chica con el pelo tan ridículamente largo.

—No lo he hecho a propósito, ¿vale? —Contesta—. Lo siento.

—Pero me has pisado —Gruñe—. Y me has tirado las grajeas, y ahora voy a tener que pagarlas.

—Mira —Bufa James, exasperado. Está rezando por todo lo sagrado que ese chico y él no compartan Casa en Hogwarts—. Ya te he dicho que lo siento.

Una irritante risa —o estúpida carcajada sin sentido— comienza a su lado. El chico rubio se está mofando de ellos, aunque ninguno le ve la gracia al asunto. Verdaderamente no lo tiene.

—Cállate la boca, Thomas —Resopla el chico moreno.

James tan sólo atina a fruncir el ceño. Si el chico moreno obsesionado con las Grajeas Bertie Bott ya le parecía idiota, aquel superaba los parámetros establecidos en los que se podía medir la estupidez humana.

Con rapidez se agacha y, cogiendo un pequeño caramelo que ha quedado esparcido por el suelo —mientras reza que sea de algún sabor como vómito, calcetines sucios, o quizás cera de oídos— atina a lanzárselo en la frente, justo entre medias de ambos ojos. Tiene una excelente puntería, será un magnífico cazador.

A su lado, el chico de pelo negro sólo puede esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

James no se da cuenta en ese instante, pero esa sonrisa es uno de los momentos más decisivos de toda su vida.

* * *

Creo que últimamente subo bastante seguido, o al menos oneshots. El actualizar mis fics es otro coser y cantar.

Bien, pues aquí está mi versión de cómo James y Sirius se conocieron. Todos sabemos del primer encontronazo de ambos con Snape y Lily, pero... ¿y ellos dos?, ¿cómo se hicieron amigos?, ¿cuál fue la situación?, ¿se llevaron bien desde un principio?. Hay demasiadas preguntas sin resolver en esta generación que tanto me apasiona. Lo que es una ventaja, por una parte, y una lástima, por otra.

Pues bien, aquí os dejo este pequeño oneshot, que espero os haya gustado, y como os digo siempre.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos en la próxima.

—Virginia.


End file.
